warriorcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Moonfeather6666
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Name Contest page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 20:35, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Long Time No See! Hey everyone! Sure has been a while, huh? Well, let's get this wiki moving again! I've updated all the contests and they are ready for entries! So don't forget to enter in this weeks contests: Writing Contest: Write a story about if Squirrelflight had chosen Ashfur over Brambleclaw. Art Contest: Color in Tallstar. Scene Creator Contest: Create the scene where Tigerstar meets up with Scourge. Name Contest: Create a name for a calico kitty! Clan Symbol Contest: Create a symbol for a clan called Snowclan. '' Have a great day, and don't forget to enter! [[User:Aquamarine1212|''Aquamarine]]Curiosity Killed the Cat... 19:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I noticed that you made two pages: Ravenpaw Speaks: Redtail's Death and Bluestar Speaks: My Death. These stories were not entries for a contest and have nothing to do with this wiki. If you want to write random stories about warriors go to Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. These articles are being deleted. Please do not make any random stories on this wiki, only write stories for contest entries. And your story was not for a contest. ''Aquamarine''Curiosity Killed the Cat... 19:52, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Here is the story if you want it: I was there. standing on the warm surface of sunningrocks,the wind whipping at my fur.the clan surrounded me, chatting worriedly amoungst themselves. i could feel many gazes scorch through my fur and for a moment i felt small and helpless,like a mouse trapped in a space with hardly enough room to breath. i looked around.seeing the cats of thunderclan helping and comforting eachother made me feel warm inside. It then dawned on me. fireheart was out there risking his life to safe the clan. would a traitor really do so much for any other cat? he could be out there now,breathing his last breaths knowing that whatever happened he would fight till the end,he would give all his power and strength just to make sure that thunderclan remained strong and safe. suddenly,seeing the clan helping eachother made me realize that these cats were not traitors at all. That all that happened with tigerstar and the rouges was nothing but a memory,a memory that had drawn me to accuse my clanmates of being traitors and liers. i got up,looking at the cats of thunderclan,i had never felt so alive,so relieved and proud of my clan. i jumped down from the rocks and bounded through the forest,new energy pulsed through my body and my paws and i felt as though i could run on forever,the air crackled around me like a fire blazing through the forest. Barking and howling broke out from the undergrowth and i ran towards it.i came to an opening and there i watched as i saw the deadly creature.its teeth were drawn back in a snarl to reveal teeth, stained red with the blood of its victims,its eyes were burning with hostility and death. my paws froze to the ground as the dog swung its head from side to side grasping in its jaws the bright ginger pelt of fireheart! for a moment i could not move,frozen to the spot as though my paws were made of hard stone.then Scenes swarmed my mind,rusty sitting on the fence of his garden,staring into the forest,the prophecy flashing through my mind. and i found myself repeating the words."fire will save the clan". i yowled at the top of my voice."no!not that one!you can not take him as prey! i watched as the dog flung fireheart in the air and he landed with a sickening thump. "oh starclan no!" i wailed and launched myself out of my hiding spot, "I will not let you destroy my clan!" i launched myself at the dogs side,bowling it over the cliff face. the other dogs fell over the cliff, yelping in terror. the last of them scrabbled with its clumsy paws and clung to the top of the cliff, "you should have never threatened thunderclan" i had hissed. ''''i then turned staring at fireheart.a pain shot through my leg as the dog grasped my foreleg in its jaws,pulling me down with it as the cliff ridge crumbled and i was falling.a huge splash sounded as i plunged into the swirling black,churning current,the strength i had felt before had some how dissapeared and i felt weak. i pushed with my forepaws trying to get to the bank but the water pulled me down. goosefeathers words rang in my ears."water will destroy you!" '' water filled my nose and ears pulsing through my body. i knew then that i was going to drown.the water pulled me under,swallowing me in its deadly depths. then, just as i was about to go limp a pelt pushed against my side,pushing me upwards,' a faint whisper stirred my ears.blocking out the sound of water crashing against my head. "dont give up", i recognised the voice,the warm,comforting presence."oakheart?" i whispered then opened my eyes to see him,the handsome tom whom i fell in love with, there before me,with stars in his fur. "its like running through the forest,let your paws do the work. raise your chin,let the water carry you up." oakheart mewed. i summoned up all my strength and worked my paws through the water and found that oakheart was right,i was being carried up. i broke through the surface."thats the way" oakhearts presence still remained. but then i sunk back down again,too weak to go any further."bluestar swim!head for the bank" oakheart voice was muffled by the crashing of the waves lapping hungrily at the shore. "our kits are waiting" oakheart had mewed,his voice desperate. "our kits!" i repeated. i forced myself further,twisting and fighting to get to the surface, untill i finally broke out. then the pelt of oakheart dissapeared to be replaced by a tug at my scruff. i blinked the water from my eyes and i caught the glimpse of the ginger pelt once more.fireheart!. "keep your head up!" his mew was muffled by my fur. the grip on my scruff slackened a little,fireheart was struggling. Then another two pelts had brushed my side,guiding me. i realized at once who they were by the gray colour of their pelts. mistyfoot and stonefur! i tried my best to push with my forepaws,forcing myself onwards. then i felt pebbles clatter beneath my paws. i had made it to the riverbank. i tried to push myself out of the water but i was too weak. instead i felt firehearts teeth grasp my scruff as he pulled me onto the riverbank and layed me down there.i felt as though i was about to drift into unconciousness. "bluestar?" mistyfoots mew had rang in her ears. i coughed up water, i felt so weak and useless."mistyfoot!" i forced myself to speak. "what about stonefur?is he here to?" i had asked.' '' '"were both here bluestar." it was stonefur who had spoken.his voice was low, little more than a whisper,edged with emotion.i opened my eyes and saw my kits,standing over me.i looked at stonefur,his broad powerfull shoudlers,the handsome features,mucles showing under his pelt,strong and reliable "so much like your father" i whispered.' '' "is she okay?" mistyfoots worried mew was full of emotion and shock.then firehearts voice had broke out."bluestar,its fireheart!your okay now!your safe!" i felt new relief flood over me,but shame still burned inside me,as sharp as a claw,"you..you saved me." i had whispered. ' '' ''"shh, dont try to talk" mistyfoot had said softly.' '' '"but theres so much to say!" i mewed.i forced myself to sit up but it was no use,i had fallen down again,the lumpy yet smooth pebbles supporting my body."i have something to ask" i whispered to my kits."i want to ask you to forgive me for sending you away." my breathing became fast and shallow and i had to force myself to go on."oakheart promiced me graypool would be a good mother to you."' '' ''"she was" stonefurs voice spoke out. '' ''"i owe her so much" i continued..."oakheart to for mentoring you so well...i watched you as you grew up,and i saw how much you had to give to the clan who adopted you..if i had made a different choice,you would have given all your strength to thunderclan." i coughed up another mouthfull of water,i collapsed onto my side,breathing slowly."forgive me...please forgive me". '' ''"you know shes suffered alot of pain for her choice" fireheart had spoke again."please forgive her" he hung his head. '' ''"we forgive you bluestar" mistyfoots voice spoke. then after a moments silence stonefur had added."we forgive you" they both bent down and began to groom her fur with soft,soothing strokes. '' ''"good" i purred then for the first time in seasons,i shared tounges with my kits.i let out a purr,using the last of my strength. "goodbye my precious kits." then as i looked past my kits i saw oakheart.looking down on me. '' ''"oakheart? have you come for me? im ready...please stay here for me" my breathing was fast and shallow.i turned to fireheart. '' ''"when i was at sunning rocks,looking down on the clan,seeing them help eachother, i realized that they were not traitors at all,that you were not a traitor.i opened my eyes to see what i had,how proud i felt then made me feel alive again,it made me feel as though i could live forever,with the clan right behind me,there for me and i could have never felt so proud of my clan,of you,for you saved the clan" each word came out as a struggle........." fireheart,you are the fire that will save thunderclan.you will be a great leader,you will have the warmth of fire to lead and to guide your clan,and the fierceness of fire to protect it. you will be firestar,leader of thunderclan. i know you will make a great leader." my heart ached with pain at the thought of leaving all of my life behind me,but i was glad to go in peace,knowing that my kits forgive me. and now,taking my last breaths,i knew that i could not have asked for a better future,a better cat to lead my clan. she watched as firestars eyes stretched wide with shock.he then bent down and licked my head. '' ''"goodbye,fireheart" '' ''"goodbye bluestar" fireheart whispered '' ''i closed my eyes,realizing that this,this was not the end,but a whole new begining. ''